fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 3
Versus mode has up to four players and Arcade mode has a two player co-op mode.There is also a stor y mode which plays through the first battle of the series, all the digivolutions of the selected character's digimon and the main battles of the series (example: adventure>VS Devimon 3rd battle).However, some characters have longer stories, which cover two seasons. Movies are available after completing the story with that character once.(Note: Frontier characters will appear on the screen at the start of fights before spirit evolving. Also, when they digivolve they will revert to human form before quickly spirit evolving to the next form. Susanoomon will be shown as the Frontier kids (including Koichi) who will be holding hands before being engulfed by light. Plus, if any characters from Frontier (excluding Takuya and Koji) are being used, it will show those two combining like when he first appeared. There are multiple DigiXros Digimon to unlock. Also, the unlockable DNA digimon can be used by having the respective digimon on the same team in arcade mode. Several enemy digimon appear in the story, but are not playable. Note: If multiple players select the same character, the players can choose between shades of red, blue, green and yellow for their Digimon. *Tai: Agumon>Greymon>WarGreymon *Matt: Gabumon>Garurumon>MetalGarurumon *Sora: Biyomon>Birdramon>Garudamon *Izzy: Tentomon>Kabuterimon>MegaKabuterimon *Mimi: Palmon>Togemon>Lillymon *Joe: Gomamon>Ikkakumon>Zudomon *TK: Patamon>Angemon>MagnaAngemon *Kari: Gatomon>Angewomon>MagnaAngewomon *Davis: Veemon>ExVeemon>Imprialdramon *Ken: Wormmon>Stingmon>GranStingmon *Yolie: Hawkmon>Aquilamon>ThunderAquilamon *Cody: Armaddilomon>Ankylomon>ShogunAnkylomon *Takato: Guilmon>Growlmon>Gallantmon *Henry: Terriermon>Gargomon>MegaGargomon *Rika: Renamon>Kyubimon>Sakuyamon *Kazu: Bearmon>Grizzlymon>Berskirmon *Kenta: Kotemon *Jeri: Monmon *Suzie: Lopmon>Turuiemon>Cherubimon *Ryo: Monodramon>Strikedramon>Justimon *Ai and Mako: Impmon>HunterImpmon>Beelzemon *Takuya: Agunimon>BurningGreymon>AncientGreymon *Koji: Lobomon>KendoGarurumon>AncientGarurumon *Tommy: Kumamon>Korikakumon>AncientMegatheriummon *Zoe: Kazemon>Zephyrmon>AncientKazemon *JP: Beetlemon>MetalKabuterimon>AncientBeetlemon *Koichi: Loweemon>JagerLoweemon>AncientSphinxmon *Katsuharu: Mercurymon>Sakkakumon>AncientWisemon *Teppei: Grumblemon>Gigasmon>AncientVolcanomon *Chiaka: Ranamon>Calmaramon>AncientMermaidmon *Teruo: Arbormon>Petaldramon.AncientTroiamon *Marcus: Agumon>GeoGreymon>ShineGreymon *Thomas: Gaomon>Gaogamon>MirageGaogamon *Yoshi: Lalamon>Sunflowmon>Rosemon *Keenan: Falcomon>Peckmon>Ravemon (Becomes burst mode when doing a finishing attack) *Megumi: PawnChessmon>KnightChessmon>BishopChessmon *Miki: PawnChessmon>KnightChessmon>RookChessmon *Richard: Kudamon>Reppamon>Kentaurosmon *Yushima: Kamemon>Gawappamon>Shawujinmon *Xros Heart (Taiki): Shoutmon>Shoutmon X2>Shoutmon X3>Shoutmon X4 *Blue Flare (Kiriha): MailBirdramon>Greymon>MetalGreymon>ZeekGreymon *Twilight (Nene): Sparrowmon>Mervamon>JetMervamon>RaptorSparrowmon *Barga Army:Splashmon>NeoVamdemon>DarkKnightmon>Baguramon *Dorumon>Dorugamon>Dorugreymon>Alphamon *Shinji>Fuilmon>Gromon>War Gromon>Fire Gallantmon * Unlockable digimon *Arkadimon (Mega): Beat the game at least once *Omnimon: Beat the game as Tai and Matt *Unitymon: Beat the game as Sora and Mimi *Amalgammon: Beat the game as Izzy and Joe *Paildramon: Beat the game as Davis and Ken *Dinobeemon: DNA digivolve Stingmon and ExVeemon (in that order) or beat the game as Ken and Davis in that order(Paildramon will still be unlocked). *Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode): Beat the game as Paildramon *Silphymon: Beat the game as Yolie and Kari *Shakkoumon: Beat the game as Cody and TK *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: Beat the game as Imperialdramon and Omnimon *(Note: I did not make a mistake. Valkerymon Rainbow Mode and Clavis Angemon Mach Mode are not playable in this game.) *Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Beat the game as Takato *EmperororGreymon: Beat the game as Takuya, Tommy and Zoe *MagnaGarurumon: Beat the game as Koji, JP and Koichi *Susanoomon: Beat the game as EmperororGreymon and MagnaGarurumon *ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Beat the game as Marcus *MirageGaogamon Burst Mode: Beat the game as Thomas *Rosemon Burst Mode: Beat the game as Yoshi *Chaosmon: Beat the game as Commandramon and Spencer *OmegaShoutmon: Beat the game as Xros Heart *ZekeGreymon: Beat the game as Blue Flare *Shoutmon DX: Beat the game as OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon *Shoutmon X7: Beat the game as Shoutmon DX and Twilight *Alphamon Oryuken Mode: Beat the game as Dorumon *Omnimon X: Beat the game as Omnimon and Dorumon *Gallantmon X: Beat the game as Takato and Dorumon *Shoutmon X3GM: Beat the game as Xros Heart and Blue Flare **Story mode is "What if Kiriha joined Xros Heart earlier?" *Shoutmon X3SD: Beat the game as Xros Heart and Twilight **Story mode is "What if Taiki surrendered to Dark Knightmon?" *GreyKnightsmon: Beat the game as Blue Flare and Twilight **Story mode is "What if Taiki never came to the digital world?" *Shoutmon EX7: Beat the game as Shoutmon X3GM, Shoutmon X3SD and GreyKnightsmon *Alice McCoy:Dobermon>Seasarmon>Cerberumon>Anubismon *Fire Gallantmon Crimson Mode Fusion With Fire Grani *GorifuilTerimon Fusion Gromon and Gargomon *Kouda>Terriermon>Gargomon>Rasoulmon>Rasoulmon X Downloadable content All Downlodable content must be unlocked in story mode *Zenjioru: Deputymon> Ballistamon>Xros Up Deputymon>AlturBallistamon: Unlocked at the start of the game *Akari: Cutemon>ShootingStarmon>Dorlumon>JagerDorlumon: Unlocked at the start of the game *Yuu: Damemon>Tuwarmon>Deadlytuwarmon>Hell Mode: Beat the game as Twilight *Tagiru: Gumdramon>Arresterdramon>Superior Mode>Brave Snatcher Mode: Beat the game as Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *Ryouma: Psychemon>Astamon>Xros Up Cerburemon>Quartzmon: Beat the game as Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *Ren: Demidevimon>Dracmon>Yasyamon>Kimeramon: Beat the game as Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *Airu: Candlemon>Opusumon>Cho-Hakkaimon>Parisamon: Beat the game as Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode: Beat the game as Shoutmon X7 and Yuu *Fire Gallantmon Crimson Burst Mode Movie:Dominimon Invanision World *Kharuya>Kakamon>Milanmon *Rasoulmon Crimson Mode Headline text Category:Games